Fall To Me
by Ravynne Nightshade Dru
Summary: When Bill cracks under the pressure and stress, he turns to suicide.  What will Tom do to save the love of his life?  Rated M for Kaulitzcest and Bill/Tom smexxyness


The wind was cold, blowing through my hair. The tears running down my face mixed with the blood from my wounded wrists. As I looked over the edge and down at the street, I thought.

'Wow... that's pretty high.' I laughed.

The night had been heaven. New album release, after-party with thousands of adoring fans, and even time spent with my soul mate.

"Tom..." I mumbled to myself. My love, my life, my soul...

I stepped closer to the ledge and carefully stepped on top of it. I turned my back to the wind and stuck my pale arms out, blood splashing onto the stone. I leaned back and everything was in slow motion. I heard screaming... I heard someone calling my name. I felt someone grab my arm.

"Billa! What are you doin?" My twin yelled, tears streaming down his face, his brown eyes filled with unshed tears.

I shoved him away and ran to the ledge once again, cursing the world and leaning over, wanting desperately to fall... to feel my body smash as it hits the concrete. I felt drops of rain start to hit my face. I cried harder.

"Just let me die Tomi... I don't deserve to be with you... no one does~!" I screeched over the sound of traffic down below.

Two strong arms wrapped around my shaking frame and held me tightly.

"You deserve me brother... we will always be brothers..." He whispered in my ear.

"What if I don't w-want to be brothers... I... Tom..." I slid down the wall and hid my face.

"Billa.. what do you mean?" I heard him cough and shiver from the cold.

"Tomi... I.. want to be more. I want to be yours forever... and not have those girls hanging off you all the time! They take advantage of your beautiful body and mind! Your mine!" I just let it all out at once, my voice cracking and my face soaked in rain and tears.

"Billa... I love you but... your my _brother_." He sighed.

"Tomi..." I smiled.

"Yes...?" He asked cautiously.

"I hate you." I said bluntly and walked off the roof, running quickly down the stairs, tears streaming down my pale face.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. Hearing that from your... love. I quickly dropped down on the ledge and first the first time in about a year and cried. Just cried.

"Tom? Dude?" I heard and quickly rubbed my face.

Georg was standing in the doorframe, yawning.

"What was Bill screaming about?" He laughed. "Did he lose his eyeliner or something?" I growled as he said that.

"Shut up man!" I screamed. "Leave him alone, quit teasing him!" I continued, stomping closer to the stupid man.

"Whoa dude, chill the fuck out." Georg put his hands up in defense, shaking his head.

My fist collided with his jaw. Blood poured from his lips and I cussed, walking through the door and running back down to our level of the hotel.

"I have to find him... he has to know." I whispered to no one in general.

I found the room and fumbled with the keycard and quickly slid it through the door, pushing it open. What I found...

"Billa~!" I cried out, running over to the bloody boy.

"D-Don't touch me T-Tomi.." The black haired teen mumbled and clawed weakly at the sheets.

I slowly walked over and sat down next to my shaking twin, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my lap. He tried to move away but I held tighter, picking him up and walking him to the hotel bathroom.

"Billa... your all bloody... let me clean you up." I sighed and pulled off his shirt weakly, that's when I noticed the bruises.

"Billa... where did those come from?" I gasped in shock.

"G-Gustav..." He looked away from me and covered his face.

I stayed quiet for a bit. Trying to contemplate what I just heard. Gustav... it couldn't be. He's been our friend since we were itty bitty kids. I decided to question further.

"What did he do?" I asked calmly. He turned away again and I leaned down to run the bath water.

"N-Nothing... i-it's none of your business." My baby brother growled, hissing in pain.

"But Billa..." I started. "No Tom." He was serious, so I let it go. "But... Tomi?" He asked shyly.

"Hmm?" I replied, not really listening.

"C-Can you... sit in here with me?" He said, gesturing to the water.

I was shocked. I didn't quite understand the question.

"Huh?" Was my genius reply.

"Bitch... in the water. NOW~!" He yelled.

"Y-Yes.. sir..." I mumbled and started taking off my t-shirt. Of course that bastard had to knock on the door.

"Yo man... is everything ok in there?" Gustav asked.

"Yes you rapist." Yelled Bill, who was giggling at my tattoo.

"What? Excuse me you slutty whore?" G yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BABY BROTHER?" I screamed, hell bent on shoving a pole up his ass.

I heard some running and a door slam. Mission accomplished. Made G piss himself. I laughed and went back to my brother. This was going to be a long damn night.


End file.
